


Thor Bear

by kuro



Series: Plushieverse [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Plushies, Thor Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thor's turn to get a bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).



Thor is loud and boisterous. He doesn’t believe in things like an “inside voice” and if he wasn’t an actual demigod, one might be tempted to call him a frat boy. He might even be flattered, in a way. But then, you never really know with gods.

Thor is thunder and flash, literally. That is why it is easy to forget that there is also a very different side to him, one that is calm and quiet and wise beyond human understanding. It’s very easy to see him as the one-dimensional image that he really is not, and it’s very difficult to start seeing all the little nuances that make Thor what he is. 

Tony knows that he has only just begun to put together the smallest part of the puzzle that is Thor. 

* * *

Tony finds Thor on top of the Tower, on the observation deck, sitting on a bench and staring up into the seemingly endlessly blue sky. The weather is nice and warm today, and Tony can just feel the temptation to lie in the sun all day and do nothing.

Tony wordlessly takes a seat next to Thor and looks up into the sky, too. Looking up into the sky still makes him a little nauseous, sometimes; the memory of a dark hole tearing it open creeping up on him unbidden far more often than he likes to admit.

He is sure that when Thor looks up into the sky, he sees something entirely different, though. Tony wonders sometimes if Thor perceives the world differently from them, if he sees things that humans are unable to. Normally, this curiosity would inevitably lead him to ask Thor a thousand questions and maybe run a few tests, but he has a feeling that all he would get as an answer would be one of Thor’s many mysterious smiles.

“Is it difficult?” he finds himself asking instead.

Thor shoots him a sideways look, but they both know that the other one has a sharp mind, and playing dumb would be entirely pointless. Tony knows that Thor understood immediately what he was referring to.

“Sometimes,” Thor answers the question after a moment’s pause. “The time when my heart belonged to one place was an easier one. But never have I rued the day that brought me here. I have lost, arrogance and ignorance and peace of mind. The certainty that things are as they should. But more than that, I have gained. I have grown. My misfortune has turned out to have been a fortune all along. And for that, I am grateful.”

“I hope for you that you will never get to the point where you’re forced to choose,” Tony replies, unable to keep a sigh out of his voice.

Thor remains quiet and does not reply, but the silence is not entirely uncomfortable. There is not much Thor could say to that, anyway, Tony figures, since there will probably come a day when Thor is forced to make choice he is unwilling to make just now. And Thor is very much aware of that.

“You have been busy,” Thor says eventually, smoothly changing the topic.

“Yes,” Tony replies and smiles lightly. “I’ve been working on something. Specifically, something for you.”

Thor turns his head and levels Tony with a look and a raised eyebrow.

“I know, what can you possibly give a princeling who already has all the riches in the world _and_ comes from a place much more technologically advanced?” Tony teases, but he’s smiling, and Thor is smiling back at him. “I’m still waiting for some of that tech to make it on my work bank, by the way.”

Tony hesitates for a  moment, but he eventually pulls out the plush toy he has been hiding. This moment is always very embarrassing, and Tony finds himself wishing to sink into the floor. But Thor has probably already known that this was coming, and had patiently let Tony steel himself for it.

The bear is a light blond, and it is wearing Thor’s armour and red cape. The outfit is completed with a removable helmet, the silly winged helmed that Thor actually wears only rarely and that everybody loves making fun of. The little wings cover the ears of the bear when worn, and it looks, frankly speaking, adorable. 

In one hand, the bear holds a copy of Mjölnir. The bear has a small magnet in its hand, so the hammer can be detached and “magically” be returned back into Thor Bear’s hand.

“You have to squeeze the hammer,” Tony says.

Thor looks up at him, his expression pretty clear in its meaning.

“Okay, _no_ ,” Tony says with conviction. “Not that you’re not attractive and all, but just no. Don’t make me think about things like that.”

Thor shrugs a little, as if such a thing doesn’t require any larger reaction than that, but he dutifully reaches out and give Thor Bear’s hammer a gentle squeeze.

The hammer responds by sending a harmless little spark of lightning across Thor’s fingers.

Thor laughs out loud, delighted.

He immediately tries it out at least five times more, laughing every time the spark dances along his fingers.

“What a formidable beast,” he exclaims.

And then he reaches out, but not for the bear, but for Tony. He gives him the biggest, warmest, most engulfing bear hug that Tony has ever been the recipient of.

“Thank you, my friend,” Thor says. “It is an excellent present.”

Tony says nothing. But he definitely hugs back just as strongly.


End file.
